


the tech guy that runs the machines

by the_secretsigns



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secretsigns/pseuds/the_secretsigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames found himself resenting Arthur: his surprisingly deep, patronizing voice; his dark curls; his square little judgmental glasses; his five-o'clock shadow; his jeans and trainers and plaid shirts; his confounded parka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the tech guy that runs the machines

**Author's Note:**

> Art for Round 4 of the Inception Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Based on what JGL said about Arthur's original character being a schlubby looking tech guy.
> 
> annejumps wrote an amazing fic for it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2577281)

For [](http://i-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**i_reversebang**](http://i-reversebang.livejournal.com/)

**Fic Title:** [Deal Me In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2577281)  
 **Author:**[](http://anne-jumps.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://anne-jumps.livejournal.com/) **anne_jumps**  
 **Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 13,548  
 **Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Eames found himself resenting Arthur: his surprisingly deep, patronizing voice; his dark curls; his square little judgmental glasses; his five-o'clock shadow; his jeans and trainers and plaid shirts; his confounded parka.

 

 

  


 


End file.
